


Libraries Are Cool

by hazelNuts



Series: Sterek Summer Bingo [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles pays Derek a visit at his workplace.</p><p>
  <i>Derek is organizing the books on the return-cart when the door to the library opens and a gust of warm air slaps him in the face. He turns to greet the customer, then sighs and raises his eyebrows when he sees his boyfriend crumbling to the floor with a dramatic groan.</i>
</p><p>For SWN Summer Bingo prompt: Heat Wave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Libraries Are Cool

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Derek is organizing the books on the return-cart when the door to the library opens and a gust of warm air slaps him in the face. He turns to greet the customer, then sighs and raises his eyebrows when he sees his boyfriend crumbling to the floor with a dramatic groan.

That word— _boyfriend—_ used to have Derek’s stomach flipping and his heart raising, but in the six months he’s been with Stiles it’s become something warm and comfortable in his belly. It feels like coming home after a long day and putting on your favourite, most comfortable sweater; that sweater you know you will never get rid of, no matter how weird and embarrassing it might look sometimes.

Derek looks over the counter. Stiles is lying spread-eagled on his stomach, one flushed cheek pressed to the cool linoleum floor.

‘What are you doing?’ Derek asks.

‘It’s so warm,’ Stiles groans. ‘When will it end?’

‘Well, it’s supposed to be a heat wave, and this is only the second day so—‘

‘At least one more day,’ Stiles finishes the sentence. ‘I know.’

Derek keeps looking down at Stiles, who doesn’t make any move to get up. In fact, he keeps trying to press every inch of bare skin to the library floor, making him look like a fish on dry land. A fish whose tank top is riding up, causing the dimples in his lower back to show.

‘You gonna stay on the floor all day?’ Derek eventually asks.

‘Yep.’

‘Can you lie on the floor back here, so you won’t block the entrance?’ Derek suggests.

He smiles apologetically at Mrs Nguyen and her two daughters. The two girls giggle at Stiles’ theatrics as he crawls behind the counter and lies down somewhere behind Derek.

When Derek’s helped the mother and her daughters, he turns to Stiles.

‘Hey, you okay?’

He’s getting a little worried; Stiles has barely spoken a word since he came in. Derek kneels down and pulls the baseball cap off Stiles’ head. When he places a hand against Stiles’ forehead it does feel a little warm, though he’s not sure if it’s more than usual for this weather.

‘We have cold water in the fridge in the breakroom. Want me to get you a bottle?’ Derek asks.

‘God. Please. _Yes_ ,’ Stiles sighs, sounding almost pornographic.

Derek flushes, hoping nobody heard that, then quickly gets the water. When he comes back, Stiles is sitting in on of the swivel chairs, slowly going in circles. Stiles sees him and comes to a stop so sudden the chair rolls a couple inches to the left.

‘Water,’ he moans, making grabby hands for the bottle Derek is holding out to him. He gulps the water down so quickly, some of it escapes and trails down his chin. When the bottle is half empty, Stiles sighs and leans back in the chair.

‘Why did you even go outside?’ Derek asks, wiping the spilled water from Stiles’ chin.

‘Our AC broke. It’s nice and cool in here, with the added benefit of it being my superhot librarian boyfriend’s workplace,’ Stiles explains with a wink. ‘I called the repair guy, but he’s so busy right now, he won’t be able to fix it until the day after tomorrow. And the last time my dad and me tried to fix one of those things, dad had to buy a new one.’

‘I can ask my mom if you can stay with us,’ Derek suggests. He combs Stiles’ hair back with his fingers, then pulls a disgusted face when it comes back wet from sweat and wipes his hand on his trousers.

‘She’d be okay with that? I could totally stay at Scott’s.’

‘I don’t think she’ll mind. She likes you and I’m sure she wouldn’t want you to die from heatstroke.’

‘Yeah. We bonded over the fact that we both love you and your adorable bunny teeth,’ Stiles grins. He tilts his head, eyes roaming over Derek’s face. ‘And your cute ears.’

‘Oh god.’ Derek buries his face in his hand. He shoves at Stiles’ chair with his foot, making Stiles roll back against the desk. Stiles’ laugh makes Derek’s own lips turn up in a smile. ‘I love you, too. Now drink your water and stop talking. This is a library.’

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
